Birdie Angelica Jack Sparrow
by Rosalie Mareth
Summary: When Jack last saw Angelica, he was marooning her on an island. Her last words to him was that she is pregnant with his child, he didn't believe her. So was Angelica telling the truth? And if so, will their child find out the truth about Jack? Or will they hate him?
1. An Undiscovered Sparrow

Chapter 5 – The Start Of A New Family

The minister started with "Dearly beloved, we are assembled here in the presence of family and friends to celebrate the joining of this man and this woman in the unity of marriage. There are no obligations on earth sweeter or tender than those you are about to assume. There are no vows more solemn than those you are about to make. There is no human institution more sacred than that of the home you are about to form. True marriage is the holiest of all earthly relationships. The state of matrimony is based in this deep, invisible union of two souls who seek to find completion in one another. Do you understand this?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Will you please face each other and join hands? William, will you take this woman, whose hands you hold, choosing her alone to be your wedded wife? Will you live with her in the state of true matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, honor her at all times, and be faithful to her?"

"Birdie, will you take this man, whose hands you hold, choosing him alone to be your wedded husband? Will you live with him in the state of true matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, honor him at all times, and be faithful to him? As you take these preliminary vows, William and Birdie I would have you remember: To love is to come together from the pathways of our past and then move forward...Hand in hand, along the uncharted roads of our future, ready to risk, to dream, and to dare... And always believe that all things are possible with faith and love in God, and in each other."

"Will you repeat after me? I William take you Birdie to be my wife, to love and cherish, from this day forward, and thereto pledge you my faith. I, Birdie take you William to be my husband, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, and there to pledge you my faith. I understand you have brought rings as a token of your sincerity?"

"Bless O God these rings, that each gives, receives, and wears as a token of the covenant between them and God, and may they ever abide in thy peace, living together in unity, in love, and in happiness, and with good purpose do thy will. Amen.

William, will you repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed. Let it ever be to us a symbol of our love. Birdie, will you repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed. Let it ever be to us a symbol of our love.

In as much as you, William, and you Birdie, have consented together in the union of matrimony and you have pledged your faith each to the other in the presence of these witnesses, now by the authority vested in me by the State of Illinois, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife.

You may kiss the Bride.

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I NOW PRESENT TO YOU MR. & MRS. TURNER.

And just like that I was no longer called a Sparrow, I was a turner. Will grabbed hold of me and swung me around so he was leaning over me and gave me a loving kiss. Will let me finally breathe and we jogged down the church aisle. Then I noticed that we had an uninvited guest sitting on one of the back church pews like the sad old man he was. Captain Jack Sparrow. Why would he be here? So he was friends with the Turners, but he knows Will is getting married to me?... Doesn't he?

I didn't want to make a scene in the church so I waited until after to confront Jack. When I finally got some time to myself I went to find Jack, I found him over at the drinks table with a bottle of rum in his hand, typical Jack. "So…you're not going to run this time?"

"Listen luv, I just didn't realize that would happen. When I ran away from you I went to the library" The library? What would Jack want there? "And I looked for your birth certificate…you were right, I'm your father"


	2. Death Sentence in Port Royal

Chapter 2 – Death Sentence In Port Royal

"E-ex-cuse me Miss Turner?"

"Yes? You can come in"

"Commodore Norrington wishes to show you around Port Royal. We have almost docked" Wow. We're already here. It only took us 2 weeks. "Could you please tell him that I would be honored? I will meet him on the main deck shortly"

"Y-yes miss" As soon as the messenger with the stutter left I closed the door and went to find a lady presentable dress I could wear. I opened my closet to find millions of blue, yellow, and pink dresses. Oh! I love this blue one. As soon as I managed to get the dress on it started to itch.

"Milady? Your maids are here to help you dress" Without my permission they entered and came over to my changing area where I stood trying to stop the itchiness. "Oh it's quite ok. I've done it myself" The shorter maid started to feel around my chest and stomach. "Oh silly!" She said "You haven't put on your corset!" through small chuckles. "A corset what's that?" Really? Did they expect me to know what a corset was? I've lived on a deserted island my whole life. "Here turn around. This one should fit you" Both women stripped me out of my dress and strapped my in some sort of strapless top, that laced up at the back. "Oh, Dios mío! Take it off! Take it off! No puedo respirar!" (Oh my God! Take it off! Take it off! I can't breathe!). "Don't be stupid! It is mandatory for a woman to wear a corset!" The taller and fatter maid yelled at me. By God she is a mean and cranky lady.

"Are there you are miss Turner" Norrington had a smile on his face, and I couldn't breathe from the damn corset. "I suppose your maids put a corset on you?"

"Yes!" He started to slightly laugh to himself. Oh so my pain is amusing to you? "Here lets take a walk" He grabbed my hand and started to walk down the gang plank to the docks. Before I knew it we were in the very center of Port Royal. Shops lined every sections of the streets and people selling and begging to survive. Norrington stopped in the middle of the road, grabbed my left hand, turned it slightly so my wrist faced up. I could have never seen it coming but he pulled my sleeve up. "Have a brush in with the East Indian Trading Company eh? Pirate" He was looking at the P cut into my wrist to symbolize that I was a part of piracy. Everyone in the town's center stopped and looked at me. "I-i-it's not what it looks like! My parents were pirates!"

"So you have pirate in your blood" He turned to a guard and ordered him to go get some shackles.

I had to survive, I couldn't die without having met my father. Norrington still had a hold on me, I tried to wriggle free but he was much stronger than me. There was only one way out of his grip, I bit his hand that was holding onto me, he released me for a second but got hold of me so I punched him in the face and he fell back on some by passers. I saw some rope that led to a high place just over the bridge. I ran to the rope and put my sweaty hands on it ready to ascend the climb, but was stopped in my tracks by about 2 dozen soldiers. "Well then"

"So Birdie Turner. If that is your real name? You lied to all of us"

"With great intensions. I'm looking for my father"

"Commodore, here are the shackles you requested" The soldier handed Norrington the shackles. "Miss, hands out"

Before Norrington hand a chance to place the shackles around my wrists I turned to everyone who was watching. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the day that you all will remember as the day you almost caught Birdie Sparrow!" Leaving them at that I was off up the wall to somewhere safe. "Get Her!"

"Sir! We can't find her!"

"Well keep looking then! She couldn't have gone far!" Your right I haven't gone far. In fact I'm standing right behind you. But they didn't know that, and the all ran off in different directions. I had to find a place to hide, ah 'Mr. Smiths Blacksmith' perfect. I stealthily walked into the blacksmiths. Finally! Safe at last. That's what I thought until I got hit in the back of the head with something metal.

When I became conscience again I was tied in rope to a chair with cloth wrapped around my mouth as a gag, oh and not to mention a handsome man my age holding a sword to my throat. "Are you the pirate they're looking for?" You could tell that he had never met a pirate before. I nodded my head but didn't even attempt to say anything. "Your Birdie?" I nodded my head and tried to talk to him but the words just came out in a mumble. "Here let me help you" His soft hands swept across my face and untied the cloth around my mouth. "Now, tell me why I shouldn't go and get the guards"

"I'm not a pirate" I wanted to sound fearless and strong, but my girlie feelings got in the way. Before he could say anything to my comment the door opened, I expected a handful of guards to storm in and arrest me, but once again to my surprise another hansom man came in. He looked like an older version of the younger guy. "Will! You actually got her!" He came over to where Will was standing, next to me, and gave him a pat on the back. "Thanks father. Now are you going to tell me why this pirate is so important to us?" Father and son, how nice. Wait. I'm important to them? I've never even met them. "Remember your dear godfather, Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" I spat in his face. "Yeah" Will said to his father. "Well this is Birdie Sparrow. One of Jack's daughters"

"Wait! What! I'm one of his daughters?!" Oh my goodness! I have a sister! "Yes. You have a half-sister named Cordellia but everyone calls her Cord for short. You have the same father but different mothers" I don't care! I have a half-sister!

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, who knows how many guards broke into the blacksmith shop and dragged me out. "Let go of me!" I was still in my blue dress and it was getting muddy and tearing from the rocks on the ground. I was back in the town's center when 2 guards bound my hands together and pushed me to my knees. "Birdie Sparrow, the crimes you are charged with are impersonating someone you are not, lying to officers, distressing innocent people, and acts of piracy. You are here by sentenced to hang till dead!"


	3. The Crew Discover Another

Chapter 3 – The Crew Discover Another

"Will, where on God's Earth are we going?" Will and his father, also named Will, helped me escape the gallows, thank God. Together we managed to steal a ship that could be crewed by 3, and set sail to some unknown destination. We spent 3 days with no land in sight, and then I saw some swamp/jungle/forest. "We're going to see and old friend of Jack's, and an old acquaintance of mine. Her name's Tia Dalma" We hopped into one of the longboats and went through a channel through the swamp. And then I saw them, ladies and men standing in the water or in the bush watching us pass. Not to anyone in particular, I said "They don't usually have many people come through here. Do they?"

"No"

"Ahh! William Turner, what a nice surprise to see you again! And who might these two children be?" Gesturing to Will jnr. and me. "Tia Dalma, this is my son William Turner the 3rd and Jack Sparrow's daughter Birdie"

"Well actually it's Birdie Angelica Jack Sparrow" I just want them to know my real name. "Jack's daughter you say?"

"Yes"

"Will, the crew of the Black Pearl have arrived. They want to get witty Jack back. They say they are having trouble with no Captain Jack to lead them to riches"

"Well then I guess we go and see them then" Tia Dalma lead us into the next room where there were 6 pirates sitting around on tables and cabinets, one of them was a lady. "Will!" I was guessing that that lady was married to Will and Will jnr. was their son. I didn't want to cause a commotion so I just stood at the door looking a bit lost. Wow look at all of these insects in the jars. Tia Dalma must collect them.

"So it's settled! We go after Jack!"

"Aye!" The whole group called out. "Uh. Before we leave I think you should meet a special someone" Will turned around to face me and the whole crew did to. I was speechless I had never in my entire life seen this many pirates, this many pirates that know my father. Will jnr. could see that I was worried so he held my hand and walked me into the gathered room. "Birdie, it's ok. They won't hurt you. They want to find Jack as well. It's ok, I'm right here" I think I'm falling in love with Will. "Hullo everyone…I'm Birdie…Birdie Angelica Jack Sparrow"

"Is she for reals?" One of the crew members asked the other on their right. "She's Angelica's and Jack's daughter" I mouthed a quick thank you to Will for helping me with my words.

"I have to find him…it was my mother's dying wish" I explained to them. "Hello misses Sparrow. I'm Gibbs, Jack's first mate. Did you just say Angelica's dying wish?"

"Yes. She died 2 years ago from poison"

"God bless her soul" Everyone said in union. "Well best no wallow in our grief. We have a dying wish to complete" Mr. Gibbs walked out of the room and the rest of the crew followed. "Excuse me Mister Gibbs?"

"Aye, me darling!"

"We don't have a boat or a captain. And where do we even start looking for Jack?"

"Well we still have the Black Pearl. And you can be our captain. Jack would have wanted his own blood captaining his ship. Oh and roomers say that Jack is in England, so that's where we're going. To England!" Black Pearl! Me captain! England! I had always heard stories from mama about the Black Pearl and Jack being the captain. But never in my life would I imagine myself being the captain. Not to mention get the ship and crew to England in one piece.

"Psst! Will!" I had my hands around the helm of the Pearl no having a clue what to do. "Yeah? What's up?"

"I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing! I've never really spent much time on ships to see how they work, let alone be the captain!"

"Here let me help" Will wrapped his warm hands around mine, intertwining his fingers with mine. "You just steer like this. Oh, here you can have my compass. You're going to need it to get us to England" Will handed me his compass and showed me how to read it. Will I love you! I just wanted to tell him but kept my mouth shut.

Elizabeth and I shared a room since we were both women. The rest of the men slept in the crew's quarters. "Birdie, if I may be as bold to ask you your story?"

"No it's fine. I was born after mama had been on the island for 8 months. When I was born she named me Birdie Angelica Jack Sparrow and baptized me. When I was 2 I was asking lots of questions about who my papa was. One time she had gotten so angry at me that I slept in the forest that night and never asked her about Jack again. But when I was 4 I got the courage to ask her again. She knew straight away what I was going to ask, and our conversation ended up being yelling to each other. Then when I was 14 mama died from poisonous berries, she told me to find Jack, that he would help me, and love me. I spent 2 more years on that island by myself, until Commodore Norrington found me and took me back to Port Royal"

"Norrington…he asked me to marry him and that same day I found myself involved in piracy. I am the governors daughter. Elizabeth Swann" Elizabeth could have had it all. Instead she chose to be a pirate? "When we got to Port Royal, he exposed me for a pirate in front of everyone. I managed to escape and found the Turners. They helped me and now here I am"

"Birdie…I'm sorry about your mother and having to be on that island for so long, and by yourself on that island"


	4. Happy and Sad Times

Chapter 4 – Happy and Sad Times

Sunrise was fast approaching and we had been at sea for over a month now looking for England. "The sunrise is beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah…but not as good as the company" Will and I had become very close during our time at sea. Will came and sat next to me on the starboard rail to watch the gorgeous orange sun rise to its glory. "Hey Will. We've known each other for a while now…and I think it's safe to say that, um…I think I've fallen in love with you" Silence….silence…silence. Great I've now blown our friendship. Then suddenly when I was about to walk away from our awkwardness and Will pulled me into his arms and gave me a long tender kiss. "Birdie, when we first met, you remember when I had a sword held to your through. I knew that I wanted to be with you forever" Forever? "Land ho!" Pintel called out from the crow's nest. England, finally. Now all I have to do is find Jack.

"All starboard men! Gibbs, all Turners an' I will go t' shore an' look fer Jack. Th' rest o' ye stay alarmed an' be ready t' set sail as soon as possible!" Wow! I've improved on my pirate language!

"Excuse me! Have you seen Jack Sparrow?"

"No, haven't heard anything of him" That was the 20th person I have asked, who knows how many the others have asked. Just when I thought all hope was lost, "Jack Sparrow you say? Roomer says it that he's got a ship and is signing up men tonight at The Captain's Daughter"

"Thank you!" I called out to that kind man. I ran into Will and told him what the man said about Jack. "Alright, Captain's Daughter it is then!" Both of us ran hand in hand to find the pub we seek.

When we got there, we found that Jack Sparrow was indeed there signing up men. We were only aloud to see him if we were signing up for his crew, so I went and put my name down, then I got ushered into a room where Jack was to ask me questions to see if I was as crazy as him. "So luv! Your name's Birdie right?"

"Yes" I can't believe it, I'm looking at my father. "So lets see you then" I walked around to stand in front of him. "Argh! It's a mini Angelica!"

"You don't know who I am do you?"

"Are you Angelica's daughter?" Jack said from behind his desk, click, he was holding a pistol at my head. "Jack?...Jack Sparrow?"

"There should be a captain in there somewhere" I wanted to tell him I was his daughter when I remembered mama's words, 'Find Jack, he will help you, he will love you'. What if he doesn't help me or love me? "Well? Who are you? I haven't got all day"

"What were Angelica's last words to you Jack?"

"Uh…She's with child, mine, and that she loves me"

"Your child? Now our situation is like a puzzle. You need all of the pieces to figure out the picture, we have all of our pieces. So what do you see?" You could see that Jack was concentrating, trying to figure out our picture. "Jack I'm your daughter!"

"No that's impossible. I only have one daughter, Cordellia" He doesn't believe me. "Jack my name is Birdie Angelica Jack Sparrow! And I am your daughter!" Hopefully he gets that through his thick skull. "Hey! Where are you going?!" Jack was running away from his own daughter? "As far away from you as possible!"

"Birdie there you are!" I had left the pub and went back to the Pearl where everyone was waiting for me. "Miss Sparrow. Where's Jack?" Gibbs asked. I said nothing to anyone and just isolated myself in the captain's cabin. Knock, knock. "Go away!" I didn't want to see or talk to anyone. "Please Birdie. It's Elizabeth" Elizabeth came in and sat next to me on the desk. "What happened?"

"He doesn't believe me. He ran away from me" By now I was crying hysterically. Elizabeth thought to leave me be.

"Birdie can you come to the helm?" It was Will. When I got to the helm, all the crew had gathered around and had big smiles on their faces, and Will was in the middle. Will grabbed my hands in his and opened his mouth to talk. "Birdie Angelica Jack Sparrow, from the day I met you I wanted you forever. I can promise you that I will love you forever and attend to your every request. So Birdie. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I'm getting married! Everyone cheered for us and we all drank rum for the rest of the day.


	5. The Start of a New Family

Chapter 4 – Happy and Sad Times

Sunrise was fast approaching and we had been at sea for over a month now looking for England. "The sunrise is beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah…but not as good as the company" Will and I had become very close during our time at sea. Will came and sat next to me on the starboard rail to watch the gorgeous orange sun rise to its glory. "Hey Will. We've known each other for a while now…and I think it's safe to say that, um…I think I've fallen in love with you" Silence….silence…silence. Great I've now blown our friendship. Then suddenly when I was about to walk away from our awkwardness and Will pulled me into his arms and gave me a long tender kiss. "Birdie, when we first met, you remember when I had a sword held to your through. I knew that I wanted to be with you forever" Forever? "Land ho!" Pintel called out from the crow's nest. England, finally. Now all I have to do is find Jack.

"All starboard men! Gibbs, all Turners an' I will go t' shore an' look fer Jack. Th' rest o' ye stay alarmed an' be ready t' set sail as soon as possible!" Wow! I've improved on my pirate language!

"Excuse me! Have you seen Jack Sparrow?"

"No, haven't heard anything of him" That was the 20th person I have asked, who knows how many the others have asked. Just when I thought all hope was lost, "Jack Sparrow you say? Roomer says it that he's got a ship and is signing up men tonight at The Captain's Daughter"

"Thank you!" I called out to that kind man. I ran into Will and told him what the man said about Jack. "Alright, Captain's Daughter it is then!" Both of us ran hand in hand to find the pub we seek.

When we got there, we found that Jack Sparrow was indeed there signing up men. We were only aloud to see him if we were signing up for his crew, so I went and put my name down, then I got ushered into a room where Jack was to ask me questions to see if I was as crazy as him. "So luv! Your name's Birdie right?"

"Yes" I can't believe it, I'm looking at my father. "So lets see you then" I walked around to stand in front of him. "Argh! It's a mini Angelica!"

"You don't know who I am do you?"

"Are you Angelica's daughter?" Jack said from behind his desk, click, he was holding a pistol at my head. "Jack?...Jack Sparrow?"

"There should be a captain in there somewhere" I wanted to tell him I was his daughter when I remembered mama's words, 'Find Jack, he will help you, he will love you'. What if he doesn't help me or love me? "Well? Who are you? I haven't got all day"

"What were Angelica's last words to you Jack?"

"Uh…She's with child, mine, and that she loves me"

"Your child? Now our situation is like a puzzle. You need all of the pieces to figure out the picture, we have all of our pieces. So what do you see?" You could see that Jack was concentrating, trying to figure out our picture. "Jack I'm your daughter!"

"No that's impossible. I only have one daughter, Cordellia" He doesn't believe me. "Jack my name is Birdie Angelica Jack Sparrow! And I am your daughter!" Hopefully he gets that through his thick skull. "Hey! Where are you going?!" Jack was running away from his own daughter? "As far away from you as possible!"

"Birdie there you are!" I had left the pub and went back to the Pearl where everyone was waiting for me. "Miss Sparrow. Where's Jack?" Gibbs asked. I said nothing to anyone and just isolated myself in the captain's cabin. Knock, knock. "Go away!" I didn't want to see or talk to anyone. "Please Birdie. It's Elizabeth" Elizabeth came in and sat next to me on the desk. "What happened?"

"He doesn't believe me. He ran away from me" By now I was crying hysterically. Elizabeth thought to leave me be.

"Birdie can you come to the helm?" It was Will. When I got to the helm, all the crew had gathered around and had big smiles on their faces, and Will was in the middle. Will grabbed my hands in his and opened his mouth to talk. "Birdie Angelica Jack Sparrow, from the day I met you I wanted you forever. I can promise you that I will love you forever and attend to your every request. So Birdie. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I'm getting married! Everyone cheered for us and we all drank rum for the rest of the day.


End file.
